Troubled Hearts
by iloveromance
Summary: When Martin has a heart attack, Niles must come to terms with his past while holding on to his future and the love of his family. An AU version of the Season 11 episode entitled "Boo".
1. Chapter 1

The call couldn't have come at a worse time.

On the verge of a major break-through with a difficult patient, Niles had to work to contain his anger when the intercom buzzed repeatedly.

"_Dr. Crane?"_

"Yes, Mrs. Woodson?"

_"I'm sorry to bother you during a session but there's a call for you."_

Niles sighed deeply. He loved his dear secretary, but sometimes the woman just didn't seem to understand how valuable his time with his patients was. Even the slightest interruption could ruin years of hard work.

"Can you take a message? I'm extremely busy and I simply cannot be disturbed."

_"Yes, I-I know Dr. Crane but they said that it's urgent."  
_

Frustration came over him and he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd made a point to tell her first thing that morning that he had an appointment with an extremely vulnerable patient and he was under no circumstances not to be disturbed.

Perhaps Mrs. Woodson's memory was worse than he anticipated.

He glanced at his patient who was becoming restless and when the man began to wander aimlessly around the room, Niles was forced to physically guide him back to the couch. And when the intercom buzzed again, Niles could no longer contain his anger.

"Damn it, Mrs. Woodson! I told you that I'm very busy and am not to be disturbed! Why can't you understand that?" He yelled, not caring at that moment that he was risking hurting her feelings with his outburst.

"_I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I promise it won't happen again."_ She said, clearly shaken by his anger.

"Well? Are you going to tell me who is on the phone or aren't you? If the call is urgent than the least you can do is-."

_"It's the hospital, Dr. Crane."_

Fearing the worst, Niles froze in place. "Th-the hospital?"

_"Yes, I'm afraid so."_

Immediately his mind raced with horrible possibilities.

"Daphne..."

"_A-actually no. It's not Daphne. It's your father."_

"M-my..."

_"I'll put them through right away, Dr. Crane."_

He heard a click and then a woman's voice.

"_Dr. Crane? I'm calling from the cardiac unit at Seattle General. I'm sorry to disturb you at work, but-."_

Niles rubbed his tired eyes. "Look, whatever this is about just give it to me straight. I'm very busy and I simply don't have time for-."

_"I'm calling about your father. You see, your brother brought him in a little while ago. A Dr. Frasier Crane?"_

"Yes, I am well aware of my brother's name, _thank you very much_!" Niles yelled. "Now, I don't have time for games so would you just tell me what's happened to him?"

The woman sighed deeply. _"I'm very sorry to tell you this Dr. Crane, but your father has had a heart attack."_


	2. Chapter 2

The phone still in his hand, Niles woodenly walked to his desk and sank into his plush leather chair.

"Dear God..."

_"Dr. Crane? Did you hear what I said? He's resting now in room..."_

Barely comprehending what the woman was saying, Niles wrote down the information and muttered a polite _thank you._ When he hung up the phone, he wasn't sure if the conversation had been real or a dream.

And suddenly he was overcome with memories. Memories of long ago when he'd come dangerously close to losing his father after a shooting incident in a convenience store.

His father had been the only man who truly believed in him and yet, he'd taken advantage of him so many times.

His throat was so tight he could barely swallow and he was only vaguely aware that his patient had begun to emit a string of rants and blatant untruths about Niles and his practice. And the relapse could only mean one thing. Years of hard work had unraveled before his eyes, perhaps never to be regained.

But at that moment, Niles could think of nothing else except his father. He couldn't lose him; for if he did, he wasn't sure how he would survive.

And then he thought of Daphne. He loved her deeply; almost more than a person was capable of. At that moment he needed her more than air. He picked up the phone to call her but then returned it to its base. This wasn't something she needed to hear over the phone. She needed to hear it from him in person.

Blinking back tears, he turned to his patient who had begun a new round of rants; this time more complex than before. The man's head thrashed about in a back and forth motion, indicating just how disturbed he really was.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." He said in a voice that he didn't recognize. It was only then that he realized that he'd hung up the phone and was now talking to himself.

His hand trembled as he tried with little success to push the intercom button. "Mrs. Woodson, could you please show Mr. Burns out? And try to reassure him that I'll..."

The door opened and he found himself looking into her concerned and caring eyes.

Mrs. Woodson smiled sympathetically, and motioned for the security guard to gently escort Niles' patient out, against the man's wishes.

When they were alone, she laid a gentle hand on Niles' forearm.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father, Dr. Crane. But don't you worry. I know he'll be fine. But keep me updated, okay?"

Niles nodded, unable to speak and suddenly found himself wrapped in her warm embrace.

"Everything will be all right." She said, rubbing his back the way his mother did when he was a boy. "I'm sure of it."

He sighed and leaned against her, fighting the tears that were dangerously close to falling.

"Thank you." He managed to say, but the word came out in a whisper.

With a heavy heart he drove carefully to the hospital thinking of all the things he wanted to tell his father, but wasn't sure if he'd get the chance.

And the tears he'd so bravely held in fell, like the raindrops on his windshield.


	3. Chapter 3

When he walked through the sliding doors of Seattle General, Niles barely remembered the drive from his office. And even now it felt like a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.

But he couldn't think about that now.

Woodenly he entered the lobby barely making eye contact with the people who were sitting in the uncomfortable seats; most likely in the same troubled state as he.

And as he approached the receptionist, apprehension consumed him when the woman didn't immediately recognize his presence.

Angrily he pounded on the counter, but it was several seconds before he was even acknowledged.

"What is wrong with you people?" He yelled, knowing full well that he was making a scene. "Don't you have any compassion for those of us who are waiting on news of our loved ones?"

His comment brought light scattered applause as well as a stern glare from an orderly. The man walked around the front desk and stood directly in front of Niles.

"Sir, this is a hospital and I don't know who you think you are, but-."

"I'm not a _sir_, I'm a _doctor_!" Niles yelled, insulted by the orderly's irritated tone.

"Well, if you're really a doctor, then you should know that hospitals are quiet places and if you don't calm down, I'm going to be forced to ask you to leave!"

Niles eyes widened in horror. "You can't make me leave! This is a public place and I demand to see my father! Now!"

The orderly sighed and returned to the receptionist desk. "All right." He said carefully. "Now, what's your father's name?"

As the orderly began tapping on the computer keyboard, Niles sighed in irritation.

"Martin Crane! Surely you must know him! He was a detective for the Seattle Police Department for year! He was the best damned detective that this state has ever seen! Why, he was working a case when he met a beautiful woman named Hester-."

"Niles?"

He turned to see his angel standing before him, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

"Daphne..."

She took him in her arms and kissed him tenderly. "I came as soon as they called."

"Wh-who called?"

"The hospital."

"Wh-what about..."

"David? He's fine. He's with Roz. She said to send you her love."

The thought of Roz showing compassion for him after all they had been through was highly unusual. But, as it were, nothing was as it should be.

"Oh. Well... tell her..."

"There's plenty of time for that later. Now, what's happening with Martin?"

He blinked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea how his father was. The orderly whom he'd spoken so harshly to was no longer visible, leaving only the receptionist who was staring intently at her computer screen.

"Sweetheart?"

He returned his attention to Daphne, who squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I-I don't know. I-."

She touched his cheek in a feather-light gesture. "It's all right. Just sit here and I'll see if there's any news." Kissing him once more, she walked to the receptionist desk and began speaking to the receptionist. When she returned a moment later, Niles rose from his chair and stared at her worriedly.

"They're still running a few tests so it will be a little while. But I'm sure-."

Before she could finish, Niles began to cry.

_**A/N: I realize that David hadn't been born at this point, but this is an AU version and since this is a story about family, I felt he belonged here. **_


	4. Chapter 4

He was in her arms then, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. She held him close and slowly moved him back and forth, the way she'd often done with David. He buried his face in her sweater, dampening with his tears while she whispered soothing words and gently stroked her hair.

"Shhh... Everything will be all right. I know it."

But Niles only shook his head. "No..."

"Of course he will! Martin's a strong person." She said reassuringly. "He won't let a little thing like this-."

"But I'm not."

She drew back and brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"Darling, please don't say that. You're wonderful."

Niles pulled out of her arms and began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"Right... I'm _wonderful_."

The words were sarcastic and she touched his arm, instantly stopping his pacing.

"But you _are_ wonderful! Perhaps I don't tell you enough, but-."

"What kind of _wonderful_ person yells at his secretary, dismisses a patient and has such a horrible outburst in a hospital of all places?"

Daphne reached out and touched his cheek once more. "But sweetheart you're hurting and you're scared. It's only natural to be upset like this. I'm scared too but I know he'll be just fine. The doctor should be here any minute to tell us-."

"Dr Crane?"

They looked up to find a tall, broad shouldered man in a white coat smiling at them.

"Yes, I-I'm Dr. Crane."

"Dr. Hardy." The man said shaking Niles' hands and then Daphne's.

"It's nice to meet you." Daphne said. "How is Martin?"

"He'll be just fine. He's had a mild heart attack brought on by-."

"STOP!"

At Frasier's voice they turned to find him wearing the most hideous clown costume Niles had ever seen. The sight made him scream in horror.

Frasier took of the wig and red nose and awkwardly made his way over to his brother and sister in law.

"Niles for Gods sake! It's me!"

"What on earth are you wearing?" Daphne asked.

"A clown costume."

"And my next question would be _why_?"

"Because, Niles. I-Oh, it's not important! The important thing is that I got here as quickly as I could."

Niles looked at his watch. "What do you mean as quickly as you could? The hospital said that you were the one who brought him in! Where were you?"

Frasier sighed. "Well Niles, you see... something was troubling me deeply and I just-."

"Of all the egotistical..."

"Niles, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"How can you possibly think about your patients at a time like this? Dad could have died and-."

"I _know_ he could have died, Niles! I was there!"

"Well, if you were there then why would you leave the hospital without demanding to speak to the doctor? This place is the most incompetent-.."

"Niles, it's not the hospital's fault. It's mine!"

"You're _damn _right, it's yours! How could you even _think _of-."

"I mean I'm the one who caused the heart attack!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Frasier what are you talking about?"

"I was trying to get back at Dad."

"Get back at him for what?" Niles asked.

"Well, he..."

"Go on..."

"It doesn't matter what he did. The point is that I went about it the wrong way. I was trying to scare him. I'm... so ashamed."

"You should be! Dad hates clowns! He's always been afraid of them! You know that!"

"I certainly do!"

Niles could feel his blood pressure rising with each passing second and despite Daphne's attempts to calm him, it simply wasn't working.

"How dare you?" Niles yelled.

"Niles, can we please just discuss this rationally?"

"Rational? You want _rational_ at a time like this?" Niles face was red with rage and he was barely aware of Daphne's hands on his shoulders. "I know you and Dad haven't always gotten along, but to nearly kill him like this? Do you know how much pain you must have caused him? And your family? What about Daphne?"

"Niles, it's all right. I'm sure your brother just-."

But Niles abruptly pulled away from her, giving little thought to her reaction.

"Damn you, Frasier. I thought you were a good man but now... I just don't know."

Clearly hurt, Frasier's expression softened. "Niles, I'm sorry. I..."

"Dr. Crane?"

Both men looked up and turned to the doctor.

"You can go in and see your father now."

The three of them rushed toward the hallway but were stopped by the doctor's hand. "One at a time, though. He's in ICU... Just as a precaution."

"Niles... You... go ahead." Frasier said quietly. "I'll... wait here with Daphne."

Niles nodded and squeezed Daphne's hand. "I won't be long."

"Take your time, Sweetheart."

And as Niles followed the doctor to Martin's room, he sighed deeply. For his brother was yet another person he'd managed to hurt in the course of one day. He should have been there sooner.

If only he'd been at Frasier's instead of working diligently with a man who had virtually no chance at all of being cured, he would have been there to take his father to the hospital.

Perhaps Frasier was the better son after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are." The doctor said, leading Niles into the ICU unit. "He's resting now so try not to upset him too much."

Anger flared in Niles' eyes. "How dare you tell me how to act around my own father? Why I should-."

"You should shut your big bazoo, that's what you should do!" Martin said weakly. "I hate this damn place just as much as you do but arguing with them isn't going to do any good. Believe me, I tried!"

The doctor laughed. "I think he'll be okay. I'll leave you alone, but don't stay too long. He needs his rest."

"Thank you." Niles said as the doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Fighting tears, Niles turned to Martin. "How are you feeling, Dad?"

"Well I felt a hell of a lot better before Frasier tried to kill me with that clown outfit!"

Niles nodded. "I-I know, Dad. A-and I'm sorry about that."

What in the hell are you sorry for? You didn't do it!"

"Well no, but-."

"But what? Niles you can't blame yourself. It's stupid! You're a good kid. You have a good career, a handsome son and a beautiful wife. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Niles smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Dad, but I'm afraid that I have a lot to be sorry for. In the course of one day, I've managed to disgrace my patient, Mrs. Woodson and the staff at this hospital, not to mention Frasier. But when th-the hospital called, I just-."

Martin groaned. "Oh geez, you're not gonna start crying, are you?"

"I'm not-."

"The hell you're not! You're lying too! I can see your nose starting to bleed!"

Niles sighed deeply and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, holding it to his nose as he turned to his father.

"All right, fine. I'm crying. But wouldn't you? I mean, I was in the middle of a major breakthrough with a patient and to get a phone call from the hospital that m-my father..."

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue.

Martin reached for Niles' hand. "I know, Son."

"Do you, Dad? Do you have any idea what it was like being told that you had a heart attack?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Niles." Martin said in a hushed voice.

Niles nodded as tears fell onto the stark bed sheet that was probably an appalling polyester blend.

"A-and when I got that call, I was angry at Mrs. Woodson for disturbing me. But when I talked to the hospital all I could think of was the last time I got a similar call saying that you had been shot. A-and suddenly nothing else mattered. Not my patient, none of it. I-I'm just not ready to lose you, Dad. I-."

As slowly as possible, Martin raised himself to a sitting position. Gently he took Niles in his arms, letting his son cry onto his chest the way he'd done when he was a boy.

"It's all right, Niles. I'll be fine, I promise. I won't lie to you though. Having that heart attack scared the hell out of me even more than that damned clown costume. But I bet I'll be drinking Ballantine's and yelling at the Mariners on television before you know it."

Niles laughed and hugged Martin gently.

"Good. And Dad, any time you want me to watch a Mariner's game with you, let me know. It's still football season so they have plenty of games left to play, right?"

"Um, yeah." Martin replied, shaking his head. "Now go on before the doctor kicks you out."

Slowly Niles raised his head, smiling when Martin smoothed his hair and suddenly he felt like a little boy again. He squeezed his father's hand and smiled before heading to the doorway.

As he stepped into the hallway, he turned to glance at Martin once more.

"Thank you, Dad."

"What for?"

"For making Frasier hire Daphne. She's the best gift you could have ever given me."

And when he closed the door behind him, he could have sworn that he heard Martin sniffling.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles returned to the lobby, blotting away the ridiculous tears with his handkerchief. Despite the redness in his eyes, he tried to appear as calm as possible.

But it wasn't easy.

He tried to find an obscure corner in which to let out his emotions but it seemed that every available space was filled with anxious people worried about the fate of their loved ones. They were probably looking for someone to blame for what had led them to the hospital in the first place.

Just like Niles was.

He shouldn't have lashed out at Frasier the way he did. His older brother had been there for him more times than he could count and it was a horrible way to repay him.

"Niles?"

As though by fate, Niles found himself staring into Frasier's eyes. His mind raced, desperately trying to find the right words. What could he possibly say to the man whom he loved so much, the man whom he'd accused of nearly killing their father?

He swallowed hard. "F-Frasier, I-."

"It's all right Niles. I'm scared too."

The soothing voice sparked something within Niles and he found himself on the verge of tears once more. But before he could apologize, Frasier enveloped him in a hug, letting Niles cry on his shoulder.

And once more he felt like a little boy.

Niles held onto Frasier tightly as the soothing hand patted his back, letting go after a long moment to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Don't blame yourself. You're the best son that a man could ever hope for, and the best brother. I hope Frederick grows up to be just like you."

Niles hugged Frasier once more. "Thank you. A-and as for David..."

Frasier smiled. "I know, Niles. I know."

"Y-you should probably get in there. Dad will want to see you."

"I suppose you're right. I won't be long and then Daphne can go in. She's family too, of course."

Niles couldn't resist grinning. "Thanks to you."

After one last squeeze of Niles' shoulder, Frasier turned and started down the hallway, turning to smile at his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

The lobby, once filled with uncertainty, was now almost completely empty and Niles welcomed the silence. Sighing, he sat down and thumbed through the pages of a magazine barely reading the words on the pages.

The sound of footfalls broke into his thoughts and he raised his head to find Frasier standing next to him.

"Hey."

"Niles, I-."

"I know, Frasier."

"Um, Daphne's in there...with Dad. She said to tell you that she called Roz and that David is just fine."

"Thanks, I was worried about him. Not that Roz can't..."

"Well, I'm going to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Niles returned his attention t the magazine but his mind began to wander. He'd come so close to losing his dad for a second time that he didn't want to waste another minute. The magazine forgotten, he made his way to the ICU unit. Through the tiny window he could see Martin lying on his bed. As quietly as possible, he opened the door.

"Hey Dad."

"Niles? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just-where's Daphne? I thought she was in here with you. Because Frasier said-."

Martin sighed. "Yeah, she was here, but-."

Niles' eyes widened. "But what? Did something happen? Is it David?"

"Niles, calm down! David's just fine. Didn't Frasier give you Daphne's message from Roz?"

"Um, yes but-."

"Look, I know you're worried about her. I'm worried too."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, we were just talking when she said she had to leave and-Niles? Where are you going?"

Niles hurried to the doorway against Martin's protests and found that he was filled with mixed emotions. He loved his father dearly but he knew that more often than not, Martin had managed to say something to upset his wife. He'd seen it happen plenty of times.

Damn..."

"Something wrong, Niles?" Frasier said, startling Niles with his sudden presence.

"H-have you seen Daphne?"

"No, I thought she was with Dad."

"So did I..." He looked at Frasier worriedly, despite the gentle touch of his brother's hand on his arm.

"It'll be all right, Niles. I'm sure Daphne's just fine."

Breathing in and out as slowly as possible, Niles went to find his angel. But after several minutes with no sign of her, the anxiety filled him again. Now he was practically sprinting down the hallway, his fear growing with each passing second.

Where could she be?

He was mere seconds from having her paged when he returned to the ICU unit. Perhaps his father had seen her. His hand on the door, he pushed it open just a crack, dismayed to find Martin in the room alone.

"Dad?" He said as quietly as possible. "Have you seen-."

The soft sound made him turn in surprise and suddenly he was filled with relief.

"Daphne..."


	9. Chapter 9

She was sitting in a chair right outside of the door and Niles wondered how he could have missed her. He'd walked by this very spot at least three times before. When the sound came again he rushed to her side, coaxing her out of the chair and into his arms.

"Oh God, I was so worried when I couldn't find you and-."

"I-I'm sorry..."

Her soft sobs impelled him to draw back and gaze into her tear-filled eyes sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just..."

"Did Dad say something to upset you?"

She shook her head. "N-No. We were having a lovely conversation, perhaps the most heartfelt we'd ever had. I kissed his cheek and told him that I loved him but then I started thinking about all that we've been through and about how we almost lost him. Niles, I don't know what I'd do if he ever-."

When her voice broke and she sobbed into her hands, Niles took her into his arms once more.

"It's okay..." He whispered, drawing her closer to kiss her cheek.

"Niles, if I would have lost him, I would have never been able to tell him how wonderful he is. If he hadn't made your brother hire me, I would never have found you."

"Daphne, how can you say such a thing? Of course we would have found each other. I believe it was fate that brought us together, not Frasier. Although I do owe him greatly."

"But if your brother hadn't hired me, we might have never met and I'd be all alone and-."

Niles took Daphne's tear streaked face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"My love, you're not alone. I promise I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here with you."

She kissed him with little regard for those who might be passing by. And as the kisses continued, he wanted nothing more than to comfort his frightened, loving wife.

But there was one thing he needed to do first.

"I want to get out of here, Niles! I hate hospitals! I hate them! I mean ever since your heart surgery-."

He drew her close. "Shhh... It's all right. I'm here."

"Wh-what if Martin doesn't make it, Niles? What if something happens? He's so weak and-."

"He'll be fine, I promise."

"I love you." She said; her quivering voice muffled against his chest.

"I love you too. Now, come on. Let's say goodnight to Dad and then we'll go home to our son."

Finally she smiled and kissed him again.

"All right."

Together they walked into Martins' room where Frasier was standing at his father's bed side.

"I thought they said one family member at a time."

"It is, so what in the hell are you all doing in here again?" Martin grumbled.

Niles and Daphne exchanged glances.

"Well, we just-."

"We wanted to say goodnight." Daphne finished. "And then I promise we'll get out of your way."

"Good." Martin grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

Daphne hugged Martin and kissed his cheek. "I Love you, Martin and I promise to make your favorite meal when you get home."

Martin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but a healthy version! One without all that butter and oil! I don't want to see you back in here again, do you understand me?"

"That makes two of us."

Niles looked at Martin worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Son. I promise"

Suddenly Niles leaned down and hugged his father firmly. "I love you, Dad."

" I love you too, Niles. Now get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

"What shall we do now?" Daphne asked as Niles drove out of the hospital parking lot.

He sighed deeply. "It's been such a stressful day. All I want to do is go home and crawl into bed."

Daphne gave him a disappointed smile. "Of course you have, Darling. You work so hard and you need your rest. I can't imagine what you must have been thinking, trying to concentrate on your work knowing that Martin was in the hospital. Let's pick up David from Roz's place and I'll take care of him while you catch up on your sleep. I'll call and let her know that we're on our way."

Niles pondered the idea for a moment. "Actually, Daphne I have a better idea."

Daphne looked at him in surprise and closed her cell phone.

"Oh... All right. What is it?"

"Why don't we just leave him at Roz's for the night and pick him up in the morning?"

"Don't you want to see David?"

"Well of course my love but-."

"And you must be exhausted. Of course you want to crawl into bed. I wouldn't expect you to take care of David by yourself. You know better than anyone that even though we love him dearly, he can be quite a handful."

Niles carefully pulled the car into a nearby deserted parking lot, smiling at Daphne's confused gaze.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"I am tired, my love. And I do want to crawl into our nice warm bed. But how could you possibly think that I'd want to do that without the most beautiful woman in the world curled up against me?"

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Well in that case, perhaps we should get home right away. Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired meself."

Niles kissed Daphne's hand before brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Actually when I mentioned crawling into bed, sleep wasn't really on my mind."

Daphne grinned mischievously. "I was hoping you'd say that."

**THE END**


End file.
